meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel Weaver
Agent L (also called Elle, or just L''') is a former agent of the MiB. She is a beautiful but cynical deputy medical examiner. She joined MiB after Kay was neuralyzed, so she became Jay's new partner. In the original film she is played by Linda Fiorentino. History Before MiB In the original film, she played a large part before being an agent. She was originally a deputy medical examiner named '''Laurel Weaver and worked at a hospital morgue. The MiB begin to investigate when dead bodies of disguised aliens are sent to her. James Edwards, an NYPD officer (later Agent J) says he chased down a man who had two different sets of eyelids. She arrives at his station and tells him that she believes him, and to meet her at the Morgue. However as she exits Agent K neuralyzes her. Later when two dead bodies of disguised aliens along with a cat (who refuses to leave its owner) are once again sent to her Jay and Kay arrive at the morgue to remove the bodies posing as morgue workers. During this while checking the body she suffers a deja vu moment when she looks at Jay commenting on how they had met before. Laurel soon sees a button on the ear of the dead alien that she is checking and calls over Jay (who she calls by his cover name Dr White) there Jay accidentally presses the head and it opens where they discover a tiny alien is barely alive inside its human looking robot; struggling with English, it whispers to them that "The Galaxy is on Orion's belt" before it passes. Laurel realises that the small guy is an alien and that Jay and Kay are from some goverment agency trying to keep it under wraps. They are forced to Neuralyze her (much to Jay's dismay as he thinks it will give her brain damage if Kay keeps doing it) and leave the morgue. Later, she is kidnapped by Edgar the Bug and is taken to the observation towers of the New York State Pavilion at Flushing Meadows, but Jay and Kay arrive to rescue her. After Kay blows the Bug in half and it rises again, she retrieves Jay's gun and kills it, commenting on the agents interesting jobs. They return to front building of the MiB headquarters where K decides to retire after revealing to Jay that he has recruited him to be his replacement. Laurel interrupts telling the agents that her apartment isn't anywhere near and not even on the same island. Jay then neuralyzes Kay. At the end of the film she becomes Jay's new partner Agent L. Men In Black The Series In Men in Black The Series she is moved to the lab inside MiB headquarters becoming chief scientific officer and also an assistant to Zed. In The Long Goodbye Syndrome when Jay is pursued by Skraaldian aliens she gives Jay a freezing weapon to defend himself from them after Jay accidentally blew one alien up by firing his noisy cricket at him. In The Big Bad Bug Syndrome, Elle is pursued by another Bug named Edwin, Edgar's brother who wants revenge on her for Edgar's death. She is kidnapped again but when Jay and Kay arrive to rescue her all three are captured. They are later rescued by the Worms and a group of Bug bounty hunters. When the Bug bounty hunters need sugar to survive the Worms give them their sugared coffee. The bounty hunters fire at Edwin killing him just like how Edgar was killed. In The Musical Chairs Syndrome her role as chief scientific officer is later replaced by Dr Zan'dozz Zeeltor cause she wanted to move into field work. She is also given a new partner an alien named Agent X, since Jay and Kay were partner's again. But since this series is taking place after the events of the first film it is considered non-canon to the live action films. Men In Black II In Men in Black II, Elle does not appear, but is mentioned once. It is explained that after years of working in the MIB, she wanted to return to the morgue, so she was neuralyzed by Jay on her request. Appearances *''Men in Black'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Men in Black II'' Gallery mib_011FiorentinoSmith.jpg image.png men-in-black-movie-screenshots48.jpg men-in-black-movie-screenshots52.jpg image (1).png men-in-black-movie-screenshots59.jpg mib_2017.jpg 31whoaj6o283386.jpg mib_2057.jpg Category:Agents Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Former Agents Category:MiB Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Men in Black Series Category:Females Category:Men in Black (film) Category:Allies